<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dave x Karkat [First Time] by HARDCOREPROCESS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447206">Dave x Karkat [First Time]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS'>HARDCOREPROCESS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HCP Tumblr Ficlets [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Exophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Meteorstuck, Trans Character(s), Trans Dave Strider, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat are getting a curious first touch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HCP Tumblr Ficlets [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dave x Karkat [First Time]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>“It’s just practice,” he insists.</p></div><div class=""><p>Yeah. Easy for him to say, with his fingers fisting in Dave’s shirt and holding him still while the outro of their latest Thresh Prince binge rings out tinny from the television. The whole room is awash in flickering gray-white-technicolor.</p></div><div class=""><p>Karkat’s teeth dig into his lower lip, wide eyes flicking down to the undone front of Dave’s jeans. They share a short inhale-exhale combination before the human reaches into the opening to drag his fingers over his dick.</p></div><div class=""><p>A slick noise, his own excitement impossible to hide. Troll ears, sensitive, perk. “Is that you or me?” he asks, and Dave flushes from the tips of his ears to the jut of his bare collarbone.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Fuck, that’s hot.”</p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find the Tumblr mirror here: <a href="https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/626531796261191680/its-just-practice-he-insists-yeah-easy-for"><b>ORIGINAL</b></a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>